


Cracked the Case Pt. 4-The First Night

by TheRealDealio



Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealDealio/pseuds/TheRealDealio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson has survived the first day and everyone's hungry.  Channel Awesome is waiting on OanCitizen's expert cooking and Jackson has a plan to set-up non-lethal defenses.  The first night is always the longest, as they say...especially with a demonic psycopath hunting you down.  Will Diamada find the closet?  Will he have to come out of the closet?  Will his defenses work?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cracked the Case Pt. 4-The First Night

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the lack of tags, I'm working on compiling a proper list.

Jackson was distracted fro his work. He was looking at a schematic for the security camera the IBO used. He needed a motion senser to put on the staircase, and he could steal it from the cameras. The only thing was that he was hungry. He hadn't eaten since breakfast and he was starving. He knew OanCitizen was cooking great food downstairs and he needed to get a gun from the Armory. But he was nervous to do it. Diamanda Hagan was cracking down hard and keeping a rifle with her at all times. It was really risky.

"Alli?"

"What is it?"

"I'm going to go get a gun now."

"What do I need to do?"

"I need you to be scanning constantly for Diamanda or her croonies."

"I understand."

Jackson peered under the door, and seeing no one was there, opened it, being as quiet as possible. He crept down the stairs, peering through every door he passed. He reached the first floor and pulled out his phone.

"Ready?" He said, making his voice as quiet as possible.

"Nobody nearby...it seems everyone's in the dining room."

Jackson crept around the corner and padded through the hallway, being as careful as possible.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Dinner's ready!"

Oan was bringing in the food with FilmBrain and was serving everyone at the table. Everyone was hungry and tired from the day's stress. Everyone had a plate of noodles with steak in front of them. Once Oan and FilmBrain sat down, everyone started to dig in. Everyone was happy with the food.

"So good!" said Spoony, with a mouthful of noodles. Oan gave him a weird look.

"I wish there was more meat," said Diamanda, rifle leaning on her chair. "Maybe some raw cows, too."

"I'll just leave some of the extra meat at your room." said Oan, nearly vomitting at the thought of someone eating his uncooked meat.

"I like it," said Tamara, overly cheerful. "It's delicious!"

Grumbling agreement echoed across the table.

"Critic," the Chick said. "You haven't said anything."

The Critic had been staring at his plate, with a look of intense thought. "Eh? I'm just thinking about stuff." "What?" said Linkara. "Everything. I just think that Jackson being here is dangerous. I mean, we'll have to get rid of this place." "Why?" said Spoony. "Think of how many people would want our technology. The governement, para-military groups, etc. AND, the harrassment we'd get from the public." Everyone had looks of grim agreement. "I just don't want this to end." Everyone was silent for a few minutes, and then Lupa spoke up. "Where's Marzgurl?" "She didn't anwser her email," said the Critic. "She doesn't seem to be home." "Isn't she on vacation?" said JO, sipping her drink. "She went to Tahiti." The Critic choked on the food. "She didn't tell me? I'm her boss!" "Well, that 'vacation clause' in the contract require us to get you a gift, that is worth more than $80." said the Snob, taking another sip of wine. "Well, I'll take that off the contract, if it means better cohesion amongst the-" "Shut up." said Luke, on a tablet. "Don't shush me, you assface." said Snob. "I need you to be quiet for a minute." he said, not looking up. "What are you doing?" said Roses, who was sitting beside him and peeked over. "Figuring out what Jackson has been looking at," he said putting the tablet down. "I think he's wandering around right now." Everyone looked up at him. Diamanda walked towards the door, rifle in hand. "Wait! He's looked at a map of the basement and a camera schematic. That's not solid evidence." Diamanda turned around. "But, what if-" "Wait! We'll wait it out. He might just be looking around. We'll get him in time." said the Critic, reassuring her. "Just wait at the door and watch it."

Hagan grudgingly agreed. Her chair was facing the doorway and her rifle was pointed at the hallway.

Tamara peered down the hallway, curious about Jackson. "I wonder what he's doing right now?"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What do you mean you can't open it!"

Jackson was holding his phone in front of the Armory Door, pointing it at the lock.

"It's on a seperate system." said Alli. "You need to find a key."

Jackson looked around the hallway. At 'night', (considering that there was no night and day in between dimensions), the lights were turned off to save energy. He could only see from the flashlight on his phone and the light from the staircase. He pointed the phone around.

"Isn't Insano's lab down here?"

"Three doors to the right, why?" said Alli.

"Would he have a key?"

"He sometimes creates strange guns and uses the firing range to test them."

"Interesting...so maybe his key is in his office?"

He opened the door and squinted at the bright light. He closed the door behind him.

"Where is his office?" said Jackson, looking at the metal-floored foyer.

"Behind the desk, through the door, down the middle walkway." said Alli.

He walked past the desk and opened the black door. Once through he saw a large room. He was on a platform, with two staircases leading down to a rat's maze of labs, with every type of scienctific equipment there. Jackson had a bit of a nerdgasm when he saw it.

"I wish I could look at all of this." he said, on the catwalk above.

"Maybe another time." she said. "Let's finish and get out of here."

Jackson speedwalked across the catwalk and opens the door to his office. There was a desk and 3 chairs with a portrait of Insano above the desk. Jackson looked around on his desk, looking for a key. He found the key, a laser-device that shoots into a socket on the door, when Jackson heard a voice.

"Who are you?" said Rob, in a maid's outfit.

"Why are you the maid?" said Jackson, palming the key in his hand.

"I was like you." said Rob, looking really sad. "I was curious."

"You found him out before?"

"I hid in his house and recorded some of his conversaions. Once he found me he sent me here. I need to clean Insano's lab, the armory, and the kitchens." Rob started to dust off the desk.

"Are you going to report me?" said Jackson inching towards the door.

"No. Just don't get caught by the other maid, Robo-Dude. The alarm will go off."

Jackson walked out of the door and opened the armory. He turned on the light switch. The light was white and it hurt his eyes. There were two sections to the room, the storage and the range. The walls were covered in weaponry, with both swords and guns. The shooting range was sound proof, with target dummies of George Clooney's Batman, Nicolas Cage, Walt Disney, and Zack Snyder. Jackson paced around, trying to find a good weapon, when he saw one. It was small, a handgun with a flashlight and a laser pointer attached to it. He picked it up and four boxes of bullets for it. He locked the sound-proof door to the range and loaded his gun. He practiced aiming down the sight and fired four shots dirdctly into Zack Snyder's forehead. "All perfect." said Alli. "Thanks...I think my years of nerf experience paid off." Alli laughed. She stopped herself and then hiccuped. "What was that?" she said. Jackson was leaving the armory and went towards the stairs. "I added humor and other human-like emotions to your coding." "Thank you." Jackson ran up and went to the staircase where his closet was and walked to the top floor, passing his door towards the rooms. He walked pointed his phone at the door. "Disable the nearest camera, so I can get the sensor." "Done." Jackson went and pryed open the lense of the camera, taking out the sensor and putting it in his pocket. He placed the lense back on and padded back to his closet. ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ Diamanda Hagan had been irritable all night. She had stayed behind after evryone left dinner, barely noticing that the Chick, Roses, and Lupa were walking together. The Critic was looking at his phone and the Snob was talking to Linkara in the doorway. "Critic," said Diamanda. "Can we go on a search now?" "No, we'll plan out tomorrow." "But..." "Leave it be and get a good night's sleep." The Critic was leaving the room when she got the notification. She pulled out the PDA and saw that one of the cameras had been switched off and that there was no motion signal. She grit her teeth and stormed to her room, ready to punch a hole in the wall.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued in Pt. 5-An Ally and an Enemy


End file.
